This invention relates to a method for operating a shaft furnace, whereby an upper section of the shaft furnace is charged with raw materials which, due to the effect of gravity, descend in the furnace while the atmospheric conditions prevailing in the shaft furnace cause part of the raw material to melt and/or to be reduced, and in a lower section of the shaft furnace a process gas is injected to at least partially control the atmosphere prevailing in the shaft furnace; as well as to a shaft furnace suitably designed for the application of said method, such as a blast furnace, a cupola furnace or a garbage incinerator.